User talk:92.233.121.36
Welcome to the Warriors Wiki! I've noticed that you've already started making some to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other editors recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and talk page * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to rename a page * The ability to upload images and other media * The right to contribute to community discussion If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my my talk page, ask another user, or ask at the help forum! I hope you'll consider !-- Kitsufox (Talk) 20:28, 20 January 2012 Re: Because you need to cite the information. Then, we won't erase it. Now, either stop complaining and do something about it, or continue to edit this way and see your information reverted. 19:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'll erase whatever I please. I don't care if you don't like it or not. It's a Wiki - things are meant to be edited, erased and changed. Either accept that fact, or leave. If you're going scream and edit war with me, I can and will mark you as a vandal and report you. 18:42, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry. Really. I just didn't know how selfish I seem to all of you guys. It's just a little frustrating. Sorry. ???????????????????????????????????????????????? What's a cite? Cause if its one of those puzzle shapped things, It won't let me. Hello there! I see you need help with citing! The reason I reverted your edits is because, as I said, it's missing cites. You sometimes see little numbers like these 1 in our articles. Those are cites. Go here to check out what are cites. Happy editing! 18:15, March 6, 2012 (UTC) But Stoneclaw, I've done what you said, but it dosen't work! Dunno, then. Also, when leaving a message on a talk page, please remember to sign with 4 ~ -- 22:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Err... what's a 4 ~? 4 of these ~ 19:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Bumblestripe Please note that Bumblestripe is gray, and that being mentioned without stripes is not grounds for adding trivia. Also, when you do add trivia, please cite the page number and not just the book. And, as a final note, if your edit is undone, do not redo it. Edit warring is grounds for banning. 20:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Oops. OK. 20:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bramblestar Yes he does become leader. (I never doubted it. :P) We are currently working on his leader image. It should be up within the next few days. 21:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: I don't make every charart on this site. PCA does, a project of which I am merely a member. The chararts for those three are currently being made and will be put on the pages within the week, probably. | |[[Category:Signatures]]|}} 21:06, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok then. :) Re: It means it's something that a fan came up with and isn't a part of the actual franchise. 21:04 Sat Apr 7 This is 92.233.121.36 Who thinks I should make an account? I've considered what to call myself, and I keep thinking whether I should or not. I really like this website! :) :) Please answer! 21:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC)